Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balshobrilixe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balshobrilixe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif., during May 2000. The purpose of the breeding program was the creation of geranium plants with vigorous upright mounded growth habits, dark green foliage and unique flower colors.
The female parent of xe2x80x98Balshobrilixe2x80x99 was the proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection designated xe2x80x98BFP-2807-6xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its single, dark lavender-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage and compact habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Balshobrilixe2x80x99 was the proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection designated xe2x80x98BFP-867-23xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its semi-double dark purple-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage and compact habit. The new geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and was initially designed xe2x80x982802-6xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length, without, however, any variance in genotype.
It was repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Forms semi-double bright lilac-colored flowers,
2. Forms dark green-colored leaves, and
3. Exhibits a vigorous upright and mounded growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent primarily in flower form and growth habit and from plants of the male parent primarily in flower color and growth habit.
Of the many commercially available geranium cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Balshobrilixe2x80x99 is xe2x80x98SIL ONNOxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,647). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of xe2x80x98Balshobrilixe2x80x99 differ from plants of xe2x80x98SIL ONNOxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Balshobrilixe2x80x99 exhibit different flower color than plants of xe2x80x98SIL ONNOxe2x80x99, and
2. Plants of xe2x80x98Balshobrilixe2x80x99 have a more distinct leaf zonation than plants of xe2x80x98SIL ONNOxe2x80x99.